


When Daddy's Gone

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Cunnilingus, Extremely Underage, F/M, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Mother/Son Incest, Multiple Orgasms, Pregnant Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean catches Mary, heavily pregnant with Sam, crying. He asks what he can do to make her feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone sexual/romantic relationships with minors. Do not re-enact anything written in this fic.
> 
> Dean is 4 and Mary is 28.
> 
> Written for this prompt:
> 
> This takes place before Mary died. She can be pregnant, or Sam is a baby still, but around that time. Anyway, John is gone as usual and Mary is upset crying while she does the dishes. Dean catches her crying and wants to cheer her up. Mary tells him to make her feel good. She teaches him to finger and go down on her, and she's turned on by his innocence and lack of experience. Finally, she decides to let him fuck her, so she pulls up a chair/stool, lifts up her dress, and he climbs on the chair/stool and he fucks into her and has his first ever orgasm inside her pussy, and it feels so good he goes again. The second time he comes in her, she comes harder than she ever has in her whole life, not because of his size but because of the fact he's so young and her son and it's so wrong. It could end there or it could start an affair between them that lasts until she dies, it's up to you.

When Daddy's Gone

Sometimes Daddy would leave and be gone for days, sometimes even weeks. One time he was gone for two whole months. Whenever he left, Mommy would let Dean sleep in her bed. Ever since Mommy got pregnant, her and Daddy fought more often. Daddy said it was her hormones but Dean didn't know what that meant.

Mommy told him that she would give birth next month, but Dean wasn't sure because she was so big he thought she might have the baby any day now. She let him rub her tummy and talk to his brother, but he didn't know if Sammy could hear him since he wasn't born yet. Daddy never talked to the baby like Dean did. Sometimes when Daddy was gone, Mommy let Dean kiss her goodnight before they went to sleep. Lately she had even let him kiss her with tongue, like in the movies, but she said Daddy would get mad if he saw so it had to be a secret.

When Dean woke up because he heard Mommy crying, he followed the sounds to the kitchen. She was still wearing her yellow dress, her hands scrubbing at the dishes in the sink. Her belly was so big she had to step away from the counter so it didn't push at her tummy. She kept crying, cheeks wet and shining in the light of the kitchen.

"Mommy? Why are you sad?"

She gasped and turned to him. Her dress was baggy to make room for her tummy. "Oh, Dean. I didn't mean to wake you." She wiped her eyes.

"Is it because Daddy is gone?"

She nodded and started crying some more.

Dean went over to her and hugged her. It usually helped. "There, there Mommy," he said and kissed her belly button, or at least where he thought it was through her dress. "Do you feel better?"

She nodded, and stared down at him with a strange look. "Can you do something for me, baby?" He nodded at her. She pulled her dress up, over her swollen belly. She wasn't wearing any panties. He had seen her naked before when they bathed together, but this was different for some reason. She pulled the lips of her privates apart. She had told him what her down there was called a long time ago, but he couldn't remember the word. "See that hole baby? Put your fingers there. It'll make Mommy feel better."

He put two of his fingers in, wanting to do anything to make her happy. Sometimes when they cuddled in bed when Daddy was away, she would put her fingers inside her hole and moan a lot while they kissed. He had always been too nervous to ask to help, but now she was letting him. It was wet and warm, like the inside of a mouth, but smaller. 

"Move in and out," she whispered. He did just as she said; in and out, in and out. Her hole twitched every now and then, squeezing his fingers, slippery smooth inside. She moaned and moved her hips in a circle. "Lick it, too, baby. Lick that pink bump right there."

He leaned forward and licked right where she told him. At first he was worried it would taste funny, but the juices were actually sweet. Her hair on her private place tickled his nose and upper lip, but he kept licking and sucking that bump, jamming his fingers into her hole over and over. She let out a funny noise every time he pushed in.

Her leg kept brushing over the front of his pyjamas, where his peepee was. As fun as it was licking and touching his mommy, rubbing against him down there was even better. "Mommy, my peepee is tingly."

"That means it wants in here. Do you want to try putting it in me?" He nodded. "Okay, let me get a chair then, baby."

She pulled up a chair, then turned around in front of it. She placed her hands against the sink, her dress draped over her bum, revealing everything to him. He stood on the chair, front of his pyjamas bulging out. "What do I do, Mommy?"

"Pull your pants down and put it inside Mommy's hole. Like with your fingers."

"It'll make you feel better?" he asked. 

"Yes."

Dean pushed his pyjamas to his ankles, his peepee sticking straight out. He held his mommy's hips and shoved inside her in one push. "Mommy!" he gasped, frozen in place. It felt so good! Nothing in his life had ever felt like this before! "Mommy my peepee feels good!"

"Move in and out, Dean," she breathed.

He pulled out, then pushed back in, and he tried not to but he cried out, loud. It was so wet and warm, and it felt as if her hole were sucking him in. That tingle was so intense, it was almost like it was going to vibrate off his body. It was hot surrounding him, like liquid fire, and each time he pulled out just to slam back in he shouted. She moaned, backing into him.

"Mommy," he grunted, jerking into her as fast as he could, the tingle moving through his whole body, "some-something's happening! I think I'm gonna pee!" The faster he pushed into her, the wet heat sucking him harder and deeper inside his mommy, the more his body shook with pleasure. 

"Keep going baby! It'll feel good, I promise!"

Eyes watering and crying out with each thrust, he did just as she said and kept going. He moved faster, and ten thrusts later that tingle exploded through his whole body. He screamed, peepee slamming into her wildly, trying to drag out the explosion as long as possible. He collapsed on her back, throbbing inside her hole while it squeezed him over and over again.

His body shook as the so-good-it-kinda-hurt tingles faded. He panted, sweating against his mommy's back. His peepee had felt so good just then, so good his entire body had been lost in it. After he caught his breath, he shoved into her again and she yelped. "Oh yes, do it again!" she begged.

Nothing in the world could have stopped him. He watched his mother's wet hole swallow his thin peepee, skin shining with her down there juices, as he dug into her over and over. "Right there baby!" she cried out, shrieking with pleasure every time he jammed into her. He shrieked too, just as loud as she did, until almost out of nowhere she threw her head back, hair whipping with the movement, and screamed; "DEAN OH GOD!"

Her hole clamped against him so tight he didn't think he would ever pull it free again, and he didn't want to. That explosion shot through him again, so hard he lost track of where he was and slammed over and over into her, so fast it was all a blur to him.

"Oh god baby, I've never--it's never felt so good before, Dean. God you're so innocent, so young, oh God," she whimpered, hole still squeezing shocks of pleasure from him. 

He pulled out of her, only because his peepee started to hurt, and sat on the chair, gasping for air. His mommy still held to the edge of the sink, body shaking and whimpering still. Tiredness hit him suddenly, but he made sure she wasn't crying sadly before he closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke, but he kept his eyes closed, peepee tingling. Though he had almost fallen asleep in the chair, Mommy hadn't let him. She had shaken him awake, pulled up his pyjama bottoms, and led him out of the kitchen. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" he had asked in the hallway.

"Of course, baby."

She had asked him twice before they made it there if he was okay, and he honestly was. Better than ever, in fact! Never in his life had he felt so great, but he had been tired before he found her crying so he was doubly tired now. Once his head hit the pillow he had fallen asleep. His dream was fading quickly, but in it he was sure he had been putting his thingy in Mommy, trying to feel good again but because it was a dream it had only tingled a little; never left him crying out, shaking, like he had while inside her in real life.

He opened his eyes and lifted the blankets. The front of his pyjamas were bulgy and his peepee was warm. Mommy wasn't in bed beside him. The clock read that it was almost nine in the morning. He heard bustling in the master bathroom, which was in his parents' room. He stared at the closed door, knowing Mommy was behind it. It had felt good when her leg had rubbed against him, hadn't it? Maybe he could try. One time, his daddy had caught him holding it in the living room; not peeing or anything, just holding it. Why, he didn't remember, but his Daddy had snapped at him then smacked his hand after he let go. Mommy was nicer that Daddy and probably wouldn't mind, but he didn't want to take that chance.

He pressed the palm of his hand against the front of his pyjama bottoms and rubbed. It was nice, kinda. Relieving, like when he scratched a mosquito bite or when Mommy massaged his back with lotion after a bath. It wasn't too different than what she did to herself when they kissed like grown ups, but they had different parts. He moved his hand harder and faster. It was starting to tingle again and his hips moved on their own. He closed his eyes and whined. It felt nice, but it enough.

He pushed his pants down, hoping maybe it would feel even better if he didn't have clothes covering his thingy. As soon as he touched his skin, he moaned. It was already so much better! He rubbed at it, trying to mimic what he'd watched his Mommy do to herself. His peepee got bigger and harder, and it flopped underneath his hand back and forth. It was awkward, but it kept feeling better with each second and he kept gasping, so he didn't stop.

"Dean?"

He stopped and snapped open his eyes. Mommy stood at the edge of the bed, only wearing a towel. "Sorry Mommy," he murmured, pulling his hand away. "It feels good when I do that."

"That's called masturbating. Did you want some help, baby?"

He sat up, grinning. "Really?"

She laughed. "Of course! I do it all the time. Here, let me show you." She sat next to him towel falling off her body to the mattress. Her stomach shone with water and her nipples poked out. "It works better with spit or lotion. You're not too big yet, so we'll go with spit." She sucked on her fingers, spit dribbling out of her mouth, and then she held his peepee between her two first fingers and thumb. She began stroking it, and already he saw how much better that was than rubbing it. "You move up and down like this. When you're older, you can use your whole hand."

At first he stared at how her fingers and her skin moved up and down, but that wasn't as pretty as her face so he stared at her. He gasped. He couldn't control his breathing; it just kept pushing out of him, and every time he breathed out the tingles got stronger. "Mommy, my peepee feels good. It's gonna--it's gonna do that thing again!" He jerked his hips upward.

"You're gonna cum, baby. Cum for Mommy, okay? Can you do that?"

"Mo--" He sucked in a breath. He was getting close. "Mommy, I feel--I'm gonna--I'm gonna cum!" He threw his head back so hard he fell to the mattress, humping into her fingers while she kept moving them up and down at the same pace. He whined, whole body tensing. After a few seconds, he pushed her hand away; it had hurt after awhile.

"When people do it to you, it's a handjob. I gave you a handjob. When you do it yourself, it's called masturbating." She smiled at him, fingers trailing over the skin above his thingy. "Giving you a handjob made me horny, baby."

"What's that mean?"

"Horny means I want to feel good. I want to cum." He hand slid across his peepee again, softly so it didn't feel too sensitive. "Did you want to play with Mommy or are you too tired?"

He sat up, resting on his elbows. "I want to play with you."

She smiled and pushed her wet, blonde hair away from her face. She lay on the bed, naked. "Okay, do what you want. If I tell you to stop, you stop, okay? And if you ever want to stop, you just tell me that too, okay baby?"

He nodded. "Okay Mommy."

He stared at her, not sure of what to do. He didn't want her to know he couldn't decide, though, so he stood on the bed and took off his pyjamas all the way. By the time he kicked them onto the floor, he had decided that he would just do what they had done last night, but now that it was daytime and she was lying there, he could really get a good look at how they were different.

He knelt between her spread knees. He slipped his fingers inside her hole; it was wet and hot. He felt around inside there, wiggling his fingers back and forth and rubbing against the tiny, smooth ridges inside her hole. She hummed. "Push there, harder."

He did as he was told, pushing against that spot like he would push a button, over and over. "Like that, Mommy?"

"Mm-hmm. Rub it, too."

After he pushed it like a button, he rubbed it a couple of times. He went back and forth between doing both, staring at how her privates sucked in his fingers. Her muscles tightened against him. It was kinda like when he would suck his thumb.

She reached down and spread her lips apart more, showing off the pink bump. HE leaned forward and sucked on it, the way he used to suck on her nipple. "Oh God, baby. oh God, it's so--god, it's so good, fuck you're so, mmmm, so young, God don't stop," he moaned, her hips moving against his mouth. He sucked faster, humping his peepee against the mattress. She grabbed his head and forced him harder against her, grinding herself against his face. Her moans grew louder, quickly, until she was screaming, hold clenching against his fingers tightly, as fast as a heartbeat, and something wet squirted out, rubbing down his chin. It didn't taste like pee, in fact it tasted like her privates did, just stronger.

He pulled his face away when her hips stopped jerking so much and her cries weren't as loud. He sat back on his knees and wiped his face. Some more clear liquid shot out of her as she gasped on the bed.

"You cummed," he said, peepee twitching.

She nodded. "It turns me on, how innocent you are," she managed through her gasps. "It makes me horny, just knowing you're so--so new at this." She swallowed, boobs and stomach heaving with breath. She stared him right in the eye. "Fuck me, baby. Put your little cock in my pussy."

Oh, right. She had called it a pussy! That was awhile ago, though, while they had been bathing and she was putting a toy that looked like a peepee--no, cock--inside herself. "Watch your mommy play with her pussy," she had said. Dean always had liked it more when Daddy was away, even if it made Mommy sad sometimes.

She rubbed her pink bump as Dean aimed for her wet hole. He slipped it right inside her and the instant heat overtook him. "Mommy!" he gasped, staring at where they connected. Nothing in his whole life had ever been as great as the feeling of having his Mommy's pussy swallow his cock whole.

She rubbed that pink bump, back arching. "Fuck me baby, fuck me!"

He pounded away, hammering his little cock into her pussy. Every time he thrust in, the wet slap of their bodies smacking together got louder, and his peepee got shinier with her juices with every pull out. He couldn't decide whether to stare at her beautiful face or her big, round tummy, or big boobs with her nipples straight out, or the way it looked to see his cock slip in and out of her.

The heat spread from his peepee to his hips and through his whole body until he was shouting, white flashing in front of his eyes, slamming so hard into her he wondered if Sammy could see his little cock. His mom screamed in time with him, and he fell forward, body and cock twitching. "I cummed, Mommy," he whined into her belly button. Her hole squeezed him over and over, tiny shocks shooting through him each time. "Mommy, I never want to stop, I want to fuck you a million times!"

"Me too baby," she gasped, forcing her hips upward, as if fucking herself on his little peepee. "Fuck me, cum in me, as much as you want!"

It was almost too much, but his body wanted more, so he pulled all the way out, and then slammed it back in as hard as he could. She yelped, then grasped his bum and held his cheeks, slamming him into her over and over. "Fuck me harder, baby, harder!"

"Mommy, will Sammy--will it hurt Sammy?" he asked, eyes already rolling and toes curling. He was still so sensitive from his last cum, but it was too good to quit.

"No, no it's fine, he's fine, don't worry," she moaned, body shaking so hard it reminded him of when people were cold in the winter. "Baby I'm so close, I can't--don't stop, I'm gonna cum again, please--"

Faster and faster he fucked into her. When she cried out, legs wrapped around him and back arching, he fucked her through it; small cock pounding away inside her pussy, because he was stuck, stuck right before that explosion of tingles overtook his body. He just wanted to cum again, cum inside his Mommy and make her feel good and maybe Daddy could never come home, and he could always shove his peepee in his mommy's hole and cum over and over, and maybe when Sammy was born Dean could be the dad and it would just be the three of them forever and forever and--

This time when he cummed, it hit him like a brick. His whole body froze up and shot forward, and tears streamed down his face. Even when he pulled out of his mommy and flopped to his back beside her, both of them gasping, his body shook and tingled everywhere.

Once the both of them calmed their breathing, he heard the birds chirping from outside and smell his mommy's shampoo. Maybe he and Mommy could get married if Daddy didn't come back. He wasn't sure how long a daddy had to be gone before it was considered a divorce, but one of the boys on his street had divorced parents and his dad had only been gone for three months. That was grown-up stuff so Dean hadn't ever thought too hard about it, but if he was gonna be Sammy's daddy and Mommy's husband, he had to start. Soon he would have to get a job, but that wouldn't be too hard.

"Did you want breakfast, baby?"

He nodded, still flat against the mattress. "Uh-huh." 

Mommy hummed as she got dressed. Maybe in a few days if Daddy hadn't come home he would ask her to marry him, but until then, he could close his eyes and hum along.


End file.
